


Which Weasley?

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Twincest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George figure out that Hermione is in love with a Weasley and try to pester her into telling them with whom exactly. To keep the twins off her back, Hermione starts faking a relationship with Ginny. This leads not only to Ron and Harry becoming aware of their feelings for Hermione and Ginny but also to Fred and George realizing what they mean to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, you might have seen this meme with Fred and George having noticed Hermione scribbling down "I love Weasley" and asking her which twin she was referring to? This story is based on that meme. SBW gave me the story idea on Facebook and I thought it too good to not use it. So thank you, SBW and I hope you - along with everyone else who'll read it - will enjoy this story.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting around one of the rickety tables in the Gryffindor common room, all deeply immersed in their homework and O.W.L. preparation. "I'll never get the hang of this!" Ron sighed resignedly and pushed his half-finished potions essay away from him.

"Is there a problem we could help you out with, baby brother?" came Fred's voice as the twins passed the table on their way upstairs.

"Yeah, would you fancy some nosebleed nougat or a puking pastille to skive off potions?" George added. 

Tempted, Ron looked up at his older siblings but then his expression changed into a disgruntled one. "I don't have any money though and I bet you won't give me your stuff for free, or would you?"

George considered him for a moment. "Normally we wouldn't, but we _might_ make an exception in this case, with one of our Fever Fudges - they're close to their expiry date anyway... What d'you think, Freddie? ... Fred?" George looked questioningly at his twin who in turn was eyeing Hermione with some bewilderment. She was still sitting in her chair but instead of bending over her parchment and concentrating on writing, she was gazing out of the nearby window absently and doodling on what looked like a piece of scratch parchment. 

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione?" Fred asked her with a grin spreading across his face. This seemed to shake her out of her reverie and she startled, looked around in surprise and hastily pulled her piece of parchment off the table.

"What? I er... I didn't... I was thinking about..." she tailed off with a disconcerted look at the still grinning Fred. 

"Well, I was just wondering why you didn't utter your disapproval of our idea yet," the older twin explained in an amused voice.

"Idea? What idea?" Hermione looked confused, Ron and Harry stared at each other with raised eyebrows, as did Fred and George. 

"The idea to have Ron skive off potions," George said in an almost worried tone.

"What? But that's silly! Why should he do that?! That would be irresponsible, what with our O.W.L.s coming up and everything!" Hermione turned to Ron and looked at him questioningly.

"You're absolutely right, of course!" He gave the twins a dirty look for making Hermione go after him, then turned back to her, "But I'll need help with finishing this essay. D'you think you could..." he looked hopefully at his friend who gave a sigh but smiled and started to explain the properties and uses of moonstone. Fred and George walked away, both grinning broadly.

On the next morning, Harry and Ron had already hurried off to Divination after breakfast and Hermione was about to get going too and head for Ancient Runes. However, as she tried to stand, she felt a hand pressing down on her shoulder and keeping her sitting on the bench at the Gryffindor table. The next moment, Fred and George took seats on either side of her. Without further ado, Fred opened the conversation.

"So, Hermione, who is it?"

"Excuse me?" She asked back, genuinely confused.

"Yesterday in the common room... We saw what you were doodling," he explained.

"Doodling? M- me? I dunno what you're-"

"Oh come on, Hermione," George interrupted, "We might not be as brainy as you are but we're definitely not stupid!"

"You'd written 'Hermione Weasley' and framed it with little hearts..." Fred smirked.

Hermione blushed furiously but inwardly thanked the heavens that she hadn't written 'Ron' or 'Ron Weasley' as usual. At the same time, she resolved to not doodle anything anymore at all in the future. When she didn't speak, the twins pressed on.

"So... It can't be Ginny, because you're a girl," George pondered.

"And it can't be Ron either because I'm sure you have standards," Fred winked.

"You've hardly met Charlie... or Bill for that matter," George added thoughtfully.

"And Percy is a prat," stated Fred matter-of-factly.

"So which one of us is it?" Both twins finished in unison.

Hermione couldn't suppress a laugh as she looked from one freckled face to the other. Then, quick-witted as she was, she came up with an idea. "Well, George," she said, looking at him, "You claim not to be stupid but... maybe a bit narrow-minded?" George looked back at her with mixture of indignance and confusion.

"Erm... kudos for being able to tell us apart, but why would you say we're narrow-minded?"

"Well, what makes you think that I couldn't have meant Ginny when I wrote... well, what I wrote...? Because she's a girl? What kind of reasoning is that?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile.

The twins looked at each other in surprise. "But... You're not into girls! Last year, you definitely had something going on with Viktor Krum!" Fred finally said.

"That's right! And don't tell us, it was all just 'international magical cooperation'!" George added, grinning at the again blushing Hermione.

"Ok, I won't. You're right. Viktor and I... we got along very well... but anyway, you're still being narrow-minded. How d'you know I'm _only_ into guys? Why can't I be bisexual?" she asked defiantly. 

Fred laughed. "Ok, ok, you know what? We get it... We're both handsome, charming..."

"... smart and successful business men to be." George finished the sentence.

"It's completely understandable if you're scared to admit your feelings for either of us."

"Maybe you're afraid, I might be offended if you fancied Fred?"

"Or maybe you can't decide and want both of us at the same time?" Fred suggested and both looked at her with a lewd grin.

"Either way..."

"We're not buying your excuse unless proven otherwise."

"Suit yourself!" Hermione scoffed and finally got up. "I got classes to go to," she said annoyed and stalked off, out of the Great Hall. The twins looked at each other, shrugged and then left too.

Due to their divergent timetables and the twins' hasty lunch (they were planning more mischief and didn't want to loose time, eating), Hermione did not meet Fred and George again for the rest of the day. However, when she was sitting alone in the library that evening, Ginny joined her unexpectedly.

"Can I sit down?" She asked and Hermione looked up at her. 

"Um... sure!" the older girl answered and shoved some books and parchment aside to make space for Ginny.

"Thanks! So... A classmate told me something about you. Adriana Withmore," Ginny began straightforward.

"Huh? Adriana Withmore?" Hermione was starting to feel annoyed by herself for being surprised completely out of the blue once more. She knew the girl Ginny was talking about but couldn't possibly imagine what she might have told Ginny about her.

"Yeah. Adriana. Apparently she overheard you talking to Fred and George this morning."

"Oooooh!" Something had fallen into place. "It's not what you think, Ginny, really, I-"

"You don't have a secret crush on me, you mean?"

"Well... no. I only said that to get rid of Fred and George, to be honest." She looked almost apologetically but Ginny merely laughed.

"I figured. Didn't work, though, did it?"

"No," Hermione admitted with a half-smile.

"Well, then I'd say, let's show them!" Ginny grinned but Hermione looked bewildered.

"How do you mean? Show them? What? How?"

"It's easy. You obviously fancy Ron but don't want anyone to know, right?" Hermione blushed but nodded. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. And speaking of secrets - it's not really one that I still got a thing for Harry, is it?"

"Oh, but I thought you were over him!" Hermione exclaimed but quickly composed herself as Madam Pince shot her a malevolent look.

"Yeah well... no. To be honest, I tried to get over him, that was my reason for dating Dean and Michael. But it didn't really work out. And now... well, I can't complain about too few choices but I'd like a break from dating, actually. So being in a relationship without _being_ in a relationship would be a welcome excuse."

"So you mean to say... you want to pretend to be... in a relationship with me?"

"I knew you really were smart," Ginny smiled.

"But..."

"But what? It would be a win-win. I wouldn't have to worry about love interests and you would get Fred and George off your back."

Hermione thought about Ginny's proposal for another moment, then her mouth widened into a smile and she started to nod fervently. "Ok, I think that's a brilliant idea, Ginny! So how are we going to do this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanna wait for Hermione or should we already go downstairs?" Ron asked Harry the next morning once they had descended the stairs from their dormitory. Before Harry could answer him, Hermione came down the other spiral staircase, accompanied by Ginny. "Oh, there you are! Let's go, I'm starving!" Ron said and made to leave but stopped dead when he heard Harry ask, "Why are you two holding hands?" Ron turned around an ogled at Hermione and Ginny who were indeed walking hand in hand towards the portrait hole.

"Oh... well, Ginny and I had a talk last night," Hermione started to explain. 

"Hermione confessed that she had a crush on me and... well... it was the same the other way around, so..." Ginny smiled lovingly at Hermione, while Ron looked at the two of them wide-eyed and started to splutter something incoherent. 

"I think he wants to say he's surprised. And I'm too, frankly. Not that I'd mind! I just... didn't know..." Harry told them.

"You didn't know what?" Fred, George and Lee had also come downstairs and were eyeing the group of four with some curiosity. "Why are you standing here instead of eating breakfast?" Fred asked cheerfully. As Ron pointed at Hermione and Ginny holding hands, the twins started to laugh.

"Really? Are you going to tell me that you suddenly realized you're... what? In love with each other?" Fred asked smirking.

"Coincidentially after we questioned Hermione about her secret Weasley crush yesterday?" George added, also with a grin. Harry, Ron and Lee looked surprised from the twins to Hermione and back but before anyone could ask further questions, Ginny answered George.

"Well actually... it was good that you questioned 'Mione yesterday. Adriana Withmore overheard you, told me about it and I... well, went to ask Hermione if she really had a crush on me and..."

"We talked. And realized that we had kept our feelings for each other a secret because we each thought the other one was straight," Hermione concluded with a loving look back at Ginny.

"Talk about bi-invisibility," Ginny added with a snort and shrugged.

"You wanna go downstairs and have some breakfast, Love?" Hermione asked sweetly. Ginny nodded but Fred grabbed her arm.

"Ok, just to make that clear. I don't have anything against gays or lesbians or bisexual folks or whatever. But I'm still not buying this from you two," Fred persisted. Hermione merely shrugged. 

"Well then don't." She tugged Ginny's hand to lead her out of the portrait hole. Fred let go of his sister and the two girls vanished through the portrait hole, leaving behind a befuddled Ron and a confused Harry.

"What was that all about?" Lee asked his two best friends.

"We'll explain on the way to breakfast," George said as the three of them headed for the portrait hole, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Will you _please_ stop doing this?!" Hermone asked the twins exasperatedly. All through breakfast, they had kept winking and wiggling their eyebrows at her.

"We will, as soon as you tell us which Weasley you really fancy!" Fred smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Or you two could kiss...?" said George casually but looking at the two girls in a challenging way.

"Oh please!" Hermione replied, "We're not here for your entertainment, you know? You either believe us or-" But she was cut short by Ginny, who had turned towards her, cupped Hermione's head in her hands and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. Hermione made a startled little noise but managed to quickly turn it into one of delight. She started to kiss Ginny back and in no time at all, the two girls were immersed in a rather deep and fervent kiss. Heads turned in their direction and a Ravenclaw girl wolf-whistled, which in turn caused laughter from quite a few students. When Ginny and Hermione broke apart again, Hermione couldn't help blushing.

"Satisfied?" Ginny asked George coolly and resumed her breakfast as if nothing had happened. The addressed still looked a bit sceptical but finally he gave in.

"Ok, ok," he said, raising his hands in surrender, "You love each other, that's cool."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "This way we won't have to worry about you getting knocked up, Gin." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Charming as always, both of you..."

"We are, aren't we?" The twins replied in unison with two huge, identical grins.

Ginny shook her head and got up, swiftly kissing Hermione on the lips once more. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. Gotta go now, it'll be an exciting double period of Binns for me..." And with another rolling of her eyes, she was gone. "We should leave too," Hermione said to Harry and Ron, who had kept silent during the whole scene but were somehow looking rather morose. "What's up? We don't wanna miss the beginning of Charms, do we?"

"I s'ppose not," Ron answered unconvincingly and followed Harry and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"So... Hermione and my sister, huh?" Ron and Harry were the only ones left in the changing room after Quidditch practice. Neither of them fancied more homework or O.W.L. revision so they were deliberately taking their time to change into their robes again.

"Yeah Ginny and Hermione... Does it bother you? Your sister being... bi, I guess?"

"What? No! I mean... No, I don't really care. Actually... I think I might be kinda glad it's not the next bloke... dunno..." Ron shrugged.

"So Ginny going out with a bloke would bother you more?" 

"I know it's kinda weird! Maybe it's what Fred said or... I dunno... I just know how blokes think, you know? And..." Ron's ears turned scarlet and Harry had to laugh.

"You're a bloke, so tell me, what _do_ you think?" Harry teased his friend but quickly turned serious again. "I know what you mean. But... she and Hermione might not stay together forever, so-"

"You think so?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, don't you? No offense to your sister but think about Ginny's dating history... and Hermione... well, I dunno what she had going on with Viktor Krum - or _hadn't_," he added hastily when he saw Ron's face flush red as well.

"Hm, I guess you might be right... they probably won't stay together forever," Ron finally agreed.

"... And Ginny might end up with a bloke again. Would that bother you more, then?"

"I think so. Well... depends on the bloke too, I guess. It if was you, for instance-"

"Why would it be me?" Harry asked startled. Had he been _so_ obvious? But then again... obvious about what? He didn't have feelings for Ginny. Or so he had thought. However, seeing her with changing boyfriends or now with Hermione... he had to admit that it had struck a nerve in him...

"I just thought... Ginny used to be totally into you, didn't she?" Ron's answer pulled Harry out of his reverie.

"Oh... yeah well... _used to be_... She's not anymore..." He left that sentence hanging in mid-air but Ron seemed too preoccupied to pick up on that. 

"You reckon Hermione and Krum... Did they... I mean... D'you think they..."

"What? Were together like that?"

"Well... yeah?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't think they did more than kissing, but-"

"_More_ than... What d'you mean, _more_?! Blimey, Harry! I hadn't thought about... Merlin's pants! And... what d'you mean... consolation? Why would I need...? It's natural that I care about our _friend_, isn't it?"

"Oh Ron, come on... You have a thing for Hermione... A blind person can see that!" Ron turned even redder and busied himself with his shirt, looking deliberately everywhere but at his best friend. "It's ok... I think she's got a thing for you too," Harry said bracingly.

"Yeah?!" Ron's head turned so fast, it looked almost blurred.

"Well... yeah... I mean... now she's with Ginny, obviously... but as that might be temporary..."

"Right..."

The two boys got dressed and left the changing room together, avoiding the subject of Hermione and Ginny for the rest of the day. However, they both felt considerably less glum, somehow. 

Ron and Harry were not the only ones busying themselves with thoughts about Ginny and Hermione. That evening, Fred was lying in his bed when he heard the telltale rustling of the curtains around it that announced his twin's arrival. Fred and George had always been comfortable around each other in every aspect and it wasn't unusual for them to visit one another at nighttime either. Every now and then, when one of them had a prank or joke shop idea that needed immediate discussing, they'd join the other one in bed, sit together and talk said idea through. Over the last couple of months, nighttime visits had become more frequent due to their increased efforts to move forwards with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. So, when Fred heard his twin approaching, he immediately made space for him and lifted his blanket to let George slip underneath it.

"Thanks, Freddie!"

"No problem. Hi!" Fred grinned broadly at his brother, who made himself comfortable and beamed right back at him. "What's up, Georgie? Figured out a way to get rid of those effing boils from the Fever Fudge?"

"Ah... no..." George replied sadly, "Unfortunately not, but I haven't forgotten about that!"

"Obviously not, how could anyone?" Fred said with a painful expression on his face, "But what is is then? An entirely new idea?"

"No, it's... well, kind of... I just thought about that whole Hermione and Ginny story again."

"Oh..." Fred's expression changed to a slightly uneasy one.

"Yeah... Do you buy that?"

"To be honest, Georgie, I don't. I really wouldn't mind it if was true but I still think that Hermione only wanted to get us off her back and now fakes this whole thing with Ginny. Gin's certainly badass enough to do something like that."

"Oh, she definitely is! She had good teachers, didn't she?" George winked at his twin. "So you think they're faking it, then... I do too, actually. I think Ginny's still got feelings for Harry but doesn't wanna admit it for some reason, or something like that. And Hermione... I guess you're right about her wanting to get rid of us. But... I mean, why?"

"What d'you mean, why?"

"Well... If she isn't into Ginny, it must be someone else... one of us or... maybe it is Ron after all?"

"Hm..." Fred pondered this for a moment, then asked, "Would you want it to be you?"

George looked at him questioningly. "You mean-"

"Do you fancy Hermione? Would you want her to be in love with you?"

"No, I... I actually thought about that, about her being in love with one of us and I don't... I just don't feel that way for her. I mean, she's smart and I like her but... not like that... Do you?"

"No." Fred's answer came quick like a shot, "Same as with you. She is nice and certainly not ugly, but... I'm not interested in her."

"Ok, good."

"Good?" Fred eyed George with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I mean... Good we cleared that up... er... isn't it?"

"Well, yeah... I suppose it is," Fred answered amused. "So, anything else on your mind, dear brother?"

"Huh? Um... no... not really, I think..."

"Ok, then..." 

"Is there anyone else, you're interested in, at the moment?"

Fred looked at his twin in surprise. "Er... no, not really, why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason... just... chatting... I mean, I know that you and Angelina only kissed... once... but... you might have found someone else by now...?"

Fred couldn't suppress a laugh but kept it silent as to not awake the others in their dormitory. "Right, and how on earth would I fall in love with anyone without you noticing it? And probably even before I noticed it myself? Or perhaps _date_ someone? We're pretty much together 24/7... trust me, Georgie, if there was anyone in my love life except for my right hand, you'd be the first to know."

At Fred's words a grin spread across George's face. "Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry... stupid question."

"Don't be silly, there's no need to apologize... you're acting weird today, Georgie... is everything alright?"

"Yes! I mean... I'm fine, just... tired, I guess... I'll go back to my bed then, get some sleep." And George made to get out of his twins' bed again. 

"You do that. But Georgie... you know, you can always talk to me, right? About everything and anything..."

"Sure! Yes, I know that, Freddie. Good night now!"

"Yeah, night!" When George had left, Fred pulled his curtains shut again and lay back down. He wondered briefly whether his twin might have had the same thoughts he did. They usually thought alike, after all. Before he could elaborate this any further, however, drowsiness took the better of him and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, Ginny and Hermione continued to spend a lot of time together, publicly holding hands, kissing or exchanging affectionate touches or gestures. It was Saturday afternoon when they were sitting under a tree by the lake and Ginny was helping Hermione with her O.W.L. revision.

"Wow, this stuff is complicated..."

"No, it's not, you actually only have to-"

"Yeah, thank you, I know, 'Mione, I'm still glad I have another year until my O.W.L.s!"

Hermine chuckled. "You keep calling me 'Mione even now we're alone?"

Ginny giggled and blushed slightly. "Sorry, it has become kind of a habit by now."

"It's ok, I don't mind it," said Hermione, closing her Transfiguration book and turning towards Ginny, "I think that's enough studying for today anyway. So... It's going good so far, don't you think?" She asked after she had made sure that they weren't overheard.

"Our fake relationship, you mean? I think so... Ron already asked me if we really had to continue seeing each other, because apparently some Gryffindor guys were talking about what a waste it would be if I would only go out with girls from now on," Ginny laughed.

"Oh did they really? Typical..." Hermione responded, rolling her eyes, "Well, they'll get over it. I'm pretty sure, once we officially end this, they'll be lining up again in no time to go out with you!"

"So you think about ending it again? Strange thought... Ending something that doesn't even really exist..."

"It is a bit strange," Hermione laughed, "But I think we should keep up the charade a little longer, for good measure... Only if you're up for it, of course!"

"Oh, I am! There's no one I really wanna go out with... Well, except for Harry, and since he doesn't seem to mind that much..."

"Oh, I think he does mind, but knowing him, he needs more time to muster the courage to tell you so. And that's the person who fought You-Know-Who three times by now _and_ survived his killing curse." Hermione shook her head, laughing.

"Right," Ginny agreed with a smirk, "What about Fred and George, though? Are they leaving you alone now?"

"As a matter of fact, they are! I think they got bored with teasing me or something. They tried to get me to 'confess' by springing me with questions but they've given up on this too."

"Really? What kind of questions?"

"Oh you know... George... or, at least I'm pretty sure it was him, bumped into me one evening in the common room and asked me whether I'd be free for a date that weekend or if Ron was already taking me somewhere."

Ginny doubled over with laughter. "Well, first of all, this sounds more like Fred, if you ask me. And second - what did you reply?"

"I said that I was very flattered but that I already had plans with my girlfriend whom I love very much and who would probably not be very happy if I'd go out with him, Ron or anyone else but her."

"Awww and he bought that?"

"Well, as I said... By now they're pretty much leaving me alone... Hey, Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"I think I need to go to the library, look something up. I just realized, I should probably do some research now after all, so I'll be able to make more elf hats later."

Ginny shook her head but smiled. "You go do that, 'Mione. I'll see if I can get some work done myself. Or maybe watch Fred and George presenting some new inventions - I know you don't like their stuff but I think it's brilliant!"

"Ok, you go back to the common room then, if the twins are indeed trying to sell joke products again it's probably for the better when I'm in the library. I'd get too distracted otherwise..."  
  
  


The girls parted ways and Hermione went straight for the library. On her way there, she realized that Fred and George weren't in the common room but obviously in an empty classroom. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her name through the door which was only ajar.

"...wanted Hermione to be in love with me?"

"'Of course I remember. Why are your bringing this up again, now?"

"Well... would you have minded?"

"What?"

"If I had wanted her to be in love with me. Would you have minded?"

"You mean-"

"Would you have minded if Hermione had been in love with me and I had... reciprocated her feelings?"

"Georgie, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm not trying to tell you anything, I'm just asking you a question."

"But I can't see why!"

There was a pause in which Hermione edged a bit closer to the door to better be able to listen in on the conversation. She didn't particularly like to eavesdrop but the question whether or not George might have feelings for her made her too curious not to hear more.

"Are you in love with Hermione?"

"No, I'm not. Definitely not. I just... Fred... I thought... Well, all that talk about her and Ginny and whom she might really be into-"

"I'm positive it's Ron, by the way-"

"Yeah, me too. I don't get it, but anyway... All that talk has made me realize that..."

There was another pause. Hermione could hear footsteps and thought for a moment that the twins might be moving towards the door but then the sound died and they spoke again. Or Fred did, anyway.

"...That? What made it realize you, Georgie?"

He spoke softly, his voice barely audible. When George answered, he spoke in an equally low voice.

"Well, for one thing it made me realize that I don't fancy Hermione or... but... Freddie, have you ever... thought about..."

Hermione heard footsteps again, this time coming down the corridor. She looked round to see two first or second year Ravenclaws walking from the direction of the library towards her, talking to each other about homework or something. Hermione knelt on the floor, busying herself with retying her shoelace until the girls had passed and were out of sight again. Inside the empty classroom, Fred and George were still immersed in their conversation.

"I do feel the same way, I just never thought it likely _you _did..."

"Well... we have a knack for thinking alike, don't we?"

A chuckle. "I suppose we have..."

"So... What do we do now?"

"How about... this...?"

Hermione was confused. What were they doing about what? Why had they stopped talking? She tried to sneak a peek through the door gap but all she could see was a tiny bit of the classroom behind it. The twins were out of sight. She shook her head to clear it. What was she doing? This was clearly a private conversation, the way they had spoken, in those soft and for them unusually tender voices. The initial question if George might have feelings for her had been answered, so she had no reason at all to listen to any more of this. Fred and George were suspecting her to be in love with Ron - well, they weren't wrong about that but officially she was still with Ginny and it didn't sound as if the twins were planning something mean about any of it. Hermione set of towards the library again, leaving behind the muffled conversation that had started again. She had barely walked ten steps as the classroom door opened. She looked over her shoulder to see the twins emerge. One of them flattened his hair, the other one spotted Hermione immediately.

"Oh, hey Hermione!"

"Oh! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"George, come on, this is Hermione, she's obviously on her way to the library. Aren't you?" Fred winked at her while George finished fumbling with his hair.

"Um... That's right! I was just about to erm... look something up... For O.W.L. revision, you know?" Hermione blushed slightly but the twins didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense. So, revision's going good, then?" asked George absently.

"Oh yes, very well, thank you!" Hermione now made to turn and end this awkward conversation but Fred called her back, startling her as much as his twin.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Huh?" She turned towards the two redheads again, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering... You and Ginny-"

"Oh Fred, please don't start _this _again! We're happy together, alright?"

"Sure! No! I didn't mean _that_! I was just wondering... you two came out as... well, not lesbian but... bi, didn't you? So... what were the reactions to this, in general? To you not being straight, that is."

Hermione was slightly confused by Fred's question, even more so since George had shot him a rather forbidding look. She decided to ignore this, however - there was nothing wrong with the question itself, after all.

"Well, funnily enough, Fred, there were people who didn't wanna believe it true..." she smirked.

"No!" said Fred in mock surprise and indignation.

"Oh yes! Can you believe this?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"We're sorry about that..." George began but Hermione waved him off.

"It's ok. I get that it was a surprise and as a matter of fact, Ginny and I found it quite amusing. Anyway, to answer your question, the reactions were positive, overall. I mean... a couple of boys aren't exactly happy that Ginny's taken again but no one we spoke to did have anything against us being not straight. I think some find it especially weird that we're bi, I guess they think we can't decide or they think we 'turned' lesbian over night or something... but still they didn't take it badly. On the contrary - just yesterday someone came out to me as gay and asked for advice on how to tell the boy he likes."

"Oh really? Ok, I won't even ask who it was. I'm sure you wouldn't tell us anyway and it's really none of our business, after all." 

"Except that person would like one of us," George pondered aloud, "Then it would be our business. But still it should be the boy to tell us... or me... or you... not Hermione."

"A little full of yourself, are you?" smirked Hermione, "Well, I'm glad you seem to have learned something in this whole affair at least," she said and seeing the twins' bewildered expressions, she added "_To respect people's privacy_!"

"Oh, right yeah!"

"Of course!"

"She shook her head but smiled. "Is that all?"

"What? Oh, yeah, thank you, Hermione!"

"Yeah, you go to the library and study like the good nerdy girl you are." George winked at her and she turned around and left. The twins moved in the opposite direction but she could still hear them talking fast to each other for a while, although she didn't understand the words they were saying.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ginny, we need to talk!” A couple of more days had passed and Fred and George seemed to completely have given up on the subject of Hermione’s love life. She assumed that they were busy planning their joke shop or with the DA or Umbridge. In any case she felt that the time had come to end her fake relationship with Ginny and she had chosen to talk to her about this now, shortly before lunch.

“Oh-oh, you sound serious, ‘Mione,” Ginny answered in mock-concern but accompanied Hermione into a quiet and secluded corner in the Great Hall. Hermione cut straight to the point.

“I think we should end it.”

“Hm, well yeah, I guess there’s no point in continuing it, is there? If my brothers leave you alone now and I actually think that Ron and maybe even Harry might have grasped that they should come forwards if they ever want to… you know, be with you, respectively with me.”

“That would be ideal, of course. But in any case, as you said - there’s no point.”

“So what - do you wanna come clean about it and admit it was all fake?”

“I’ve thought about this-”

“Of course you have,” Ginny smirked but Hermione continued.

“I think we should have a proper break up, for two reasons: First, if we admit that it was all fake, I’m afraid everything we might have reached by now with the twins and with Harry and Ron might be undone again. And second: I don’t think it would be fair to the real queer people at Hogwarts. They might fear that no one would take them seriously if they came out and even worse, this might actually be the case. So…”

“So, you want me to make a scene? I’m all in!” Ginny now grinned broadly in a way that made her resemblance to Fred and George even more striking than usual.

“Well, not necessarily a scene - I still want to be able to be friends with you afterwards but yeah, I guess, some kind of ‘row’ would make sense. If this is ok with you, I mean - people would still think we’re bi. I wouldn’t mind, but-”

“Oh, me neither! Actually… That part of this whole story wasn’t a lie,” Ginny said with a shrewd smile.

“What?” Hermione looked taken aback. “You mean you’re really bisexual?”

“Well, yeah… Don’t worry though, you’re not my type, I see you more like a big sister or… a sister in law, maybe,” she winked and Hermione blushed, “But other than that, while I prefer boys, I would be lying if I said I didn’t have one crush or the other… or maybe one crush in particular…” Ginny’s expression turned slightly absent and dreamy but she composed herself as Hermione chuckled.

“Ok, that’s great! So… when d’you think we should-”

“Oh, I’d say let’s do it right now! Maybe it’s because I had a double lesson of DADA this morning but I’m in the mood for a little mayhem right now…” Ginny grinned and stalked off towards the Great Hall, leaving Hermione behind who shook her head in disbelief about how Ginny could be so straightforward and Fred and George-ish while Ron… well… couldn’t…

Ron and Harry had just sat down at the Gryffindor table and were waiting for Hermione to join them as Ginny stomped over to them and slumped down on their opposite bench, her expression livid.

“Whoa, what happened to you?” Ron asked his sister, looking slightly alarmed but a “Pfff!” was all he got in response while Ginny ladled potatoes onto her plate. Ron turned to look at Harry with raised eyebrows but then shrugged and made to start eating. His fork was halfway to his mouth when he left it hanging in mid-air as Ginny started to talk.

“I dunno what she’s playing at but I know that she can count me out!”

“Excuse me?” Ron said baffled.

“Are you talking about Hermione?” Harry asked timidly.

“Of course I am! She’s oh so super smart and probably wants to win all kinds of magical awards or something and that’s all very well for her. But she can’t expect to have me standing on the sideline, being her patient go-to relationship or whatever! I have plans and dreams of my own, you know?!”

“Um…” Harry and Ron looked at each other, a little lost and very grateful for Hermione’s appearance in just that moment.

“Hi Ginny,” she said as she sat down next to Ron and continued in a pleading voice, “Look, I’m sorry, I-”

“No! Don’t be sorry! Really, I mean… you’re smart, you’re fucking supposed to achieve great things but you have to understand that I can’t be part of your personal fulfillment when I need to pursue my own goals in life!”

“Of course! Ginny, please! I do understand, I just wish I’d-”

“What? You wish you'd seen this coming? Not so smart after all, are you?”

“No, I meant...” Hermione was surprised but nonetheless a little proud of herself that she managed to bring actual tears to her own eyes, “I just wish we could… stay friends, you know?” She looked at Ginny with a sad but hopeful expression. Ginny’s features relaxed and softened. 

“You know… actually I would like that too, ‘Mione…” she said softly.

“Do you think we could… talk? Somewhere private?”

“Yeah, I think we probably should…”

So Hermione and Ginny stood again and left the Great Hall together. Ron let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding and turned to his best friend. “Blimey!” was all he managed to say and Harry didn’t look much the wiser. “You think they’ll be alright?” asked Ron.

“I… I think so…?”

“Hey! What’s up? Why are you looking as miserable as sin?” George asked, sitting down on the place Ginny had just vacated. Fred looked at his twin in surprise.

“What do you have against a little sin, dear brother?”

George poked him in the side and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean! So, what’s up, Ron?”

Harry and Ron told the twins what had just happened with Ginny and Hermione.

“Oh, so they broke up?” Fred asked, his mouth full of peas.

“I suppose so…?” answered Harry.

“Well, that’s good for you then, isn’t it?” George said, looking from Harry to Ron and back. Both of them blushed. 

“How do you mean?” Harry asked uncomfortably. The twins looked at each other exasperatedly.

“Well, we thought it was obvious but if you need a little time, that’s fine of course. Just don’t expect either of them to hang around, waiting for you. They know their own worth, you know?” Fred said winking. Before either Harry or Ron could respond to this, the twins were joined by Lee Jordan, who drew their attention with some story about a minor attack by a 7th year Slytherin, he had just encountered and who in his eyes now needed to be severely pranked.

In the evening, Harry was outside at Quidditch practice, Ron found Hermione sitting alone in the common room, as always immersed in her homework and O.W.L. revision.

“Hello Hermione!”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Hi Ron! Need help with your Transfiguration homework?”

“Er… actually,” he began as he sat down next to her, “I was wondering how… you know… you were doing? With Ginny and everything…”

“Awww Ron! It’s awfully sweet of you to ask! But please don’t worry, I’m doing fine,” Hermione said with a fond expression.

“Ok! That’s great!” Ron said relieved.

“Yes, I mean… Ginny was right after all. My education _is_ important to me and if she needs to pursue her own goals… I guess we just aren’t meant for each other…”

“Yeah… well… so… you mean, your study is more important to you than… a possible relationship?”

A slight smirk spread across Hermione’s face at Ron’s question. “Well, not necessarily. It depends on the other person, really. On if they are willing and able to accept me making my education a priority before… you know… sitting at the lake and holding hands… or… other things…”

Ron’s ears turned scarlet at this. “I… um… I see… I think.”

“Why do you ask anyway?” Hermione asked innocently.

“I…” The blush now spread from Ron’s ears to his whole face, “I thought… I might like to… Damn, Hermione, do you have to make this so hard for me?”

Hermione leaned close to Ron and whispered something in his ear that made his blush deepen, his eyes go wide and he began to splutter some random words. But then Hermione, with a determined face, wrapped her hands around Ron’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He made a surprised but pleased noise and started to kiss her back.

They didn’t break apart until they heard someone wolf-whistling and looked up to see that Fred, George and Harry, still in their Quidditch robes, had entered the common room, followed by Ginny who - judging by the books she was carrying - had just come back from the library. 

“That was fast!” George stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, let’s hope our dear baby brother won’t only be a rebound,” Fred added as he ruffled Ron’s hair and laughed as Ron pushed him away in protest.

“Yes well… to be honest… I never quite stopped having a thing for Ron, I guess,” Hermione admitted blushing. “Sorry, Ginny…”

“Oh, don’t worry, ‘Mione, it’s quite alright.” She winked at her. “I didn’t stop having a thing for… well… you know…” She and Harry glanced at each other furtively for the briefest of moments.

“And you… you said that Harry and I… that we shouldn’t wait too long… that Hermione knew what she was worth and…” Ron said, looking at Fred who raised his eyebrows in response.

“Wow! I'd never thought you’d listen to me!”

“Well, who’d have thought _you_ could be so wise, Fred Weasley!” Hermione said approvingly.

“Excuse me? Do you want to insult me?” Fred retorted in mock indignation.

“Hey Ginny?” Harry said tentatively.

She turned to look at him. “Hm?”

“Do you… Do you think we could have a talk? Er… outside, maybe?”

“Sure!” came her answer, together with an expectant smile.

“Oi! Just a second!” Fred held them back, “If this is the moment for revelations or… whatever you’d wanna call this… I’d like to tell you that… how to put it? Well… Hermione and Ginny kind of inspired me to overthink my own preferences.”

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at him confused, George wore a rather questioning and disconcerted expression. 

“Well, it’s not a big deal, really but after questioning it for a while I concluded that I’m actually into… blokes. One bloke in particular,” Fred clarified.

“Ok… So, can I ask who the lucky one-” Harry began but Fred interrupted him.

“I can’t tell you who it is. He knows about my feelings but he’s still closeted himself. Maybe one day we’ll let you know…”

Hermione curiously looked from Fred to George and back. George didn’t seem surprised but why should he? He’d probably been the first person Fred had talked to about this. She briefly tried to interpret the look on George’s face that seemed to be a mixture of… relief… and something else that she couldn’t quite place. However, she was distracted by Ron who looked around at the others and spoke again.

“Right… so… anything else going on right now or can I kiss my… girlfriend again?” he looked hopefully at Hermione who smiled and nodded.

“Sure, sure! That’s all for now! Harry, Ginny, you’re free to have your talk too. Remember, Harry, we trust you but if you hurt our little sister, you’ll have us to answer to!” 

Harry blushed slightly but laughed. “Yeah, thanks, Fred…” He gestured for Ginny to accompany him and together they vanished through the portrait hole, while the twins retreated towards the spiral staircase that lead to the boys showers and dormitories…

  
THE END


End file.
